


Día secreto

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de Lazchan [14]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Yona sorprende a Zeno en su cumpleaños.Traducción de "Secret Day" de LazchanLink de la historia original en inglés: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694480





	Día secreto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694480) by [Lazchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan). 



Cuando Zeno se despertó el día de su cumpleaños fue por el simple sonido del canto de un pájaro y el brillo de un lento amanecer. Todos estaban durmiendo pacíficamente, salvo una persona… Él parpadeó y se sentó a toda prisa, buscando a Yona. ¿Habían sido atrapados con la guardia baja? Se tranquilizó y buscó su presencia, la cual no estaba asustada en absoluto, sino feliz y cercana.

Él sentía la suficiente curiosidad como para ir hasta donde ella estaba; normalmente Yona disfrutaba de estar acostada durante todo el tiempo que podía, ya fuera recostada contra Hak o acurrucada en la piel de Shin-ah. Jae-ha nunca había llegado a conseguir abrazarla y Kija era demasiado tímido. Algunas veces Zeno se las arreglaba para esquivar las ardientes miradas acusadoras de Hak lo suficiente como para poder abrazarla por la noche y, después de que descubrieran su verdadera edad, él había sido más indulgente con el hecho de que Zeno la protegiera por las noches.

“¿Señorita?” Zeno se giró para ver a Yona con los brazos llenos de flores y un pequeño paquete de algo que olía dulce entre sus brazos. “¿Qué está haciendo la señorita tan temprano, incluso antes de que el sol realmente haya salido?”

Ella se sonrojó y golpeteó el suelo con su pie. Su pelo era un desastre y sus ojos todavía estaban somnolientos, pero le sonrió a Zeno suavemente. “Quería hablar contigo antes que nadie, solo por si no querías que nadie más lo supiera.” Murmuró. Ella empujó su carga hacia los brazos de él, besándole la mejilla. “Feliz cumpleaños, Zeno.”

Él la miró atónito. Nunca le había dado ninguna pista a nadie sobre su cumpleaños y realmente había dejado de molestarse en contarlos hace mucho tiempo. Sin nadie con quien celebrarlo, sin razones para contar los años si iba a permanecer igual… aún así, aquí estaba la señorita con flores y golosinas para señalar la ocasión.

“¿Cómo…?” La preguntó, fijando sus ojos en los de ella, con las manos sosteniendo las flores suavemente, aunque su cuerpo estaba tenso. “¿Cómo ha sabido la señorita que hoy es el cumpleaños de Zeno?”

Ella se puso un dedo en los labios, pareciendo pensativa mientras tiraba de Zeno para alegarse un poco más del grupo mientras hablaba. “Ha sido un presentimiento, principalmente, uno de esos sobre los que estoy realmente, realmente segura.” Su expresión se volvió cautelosa. “No te importa, ¿verdad?” Le preguntó. En realidad, ya era demasiado tarde, pero aún así ella tenía que preguntar.

Él negó con la cabeza y la abrazó, con las flores y todo lo demás aplastándose entre ellos. “No, señorita… Zeno está muy feliz de que la señorita sepa sobre el cumpleaños de Zeno y se haya levantado tan temprano para darle un regalo a Zeno.” Él se apartó y la sonrió. “Pero Zeno no necesita que los demás lo sepan y hagan un gran escándalo por ello, ¿de acuerdo?”

Ella asintió y apretó la mano de él. “Vamos a mantener esto como nuestro pequeño secreto.” Concordó ella. A pesar de que sabía que los demás tendrían las mejores intenciones y querrían hacer lo que pudieran por él, a veces era mejor dejar momentos en la intimidad y atesorarlos sin compartirlos con nadie.

Tal vez algún día él quisiera compartirlo con ellos, pero por ahora… ella cumpliría sus deseos. Como si él la hubiera leído la mente, su sonrisa se amplió. “Zeno se lo dirá a los demás algún día.” Prometió. “Incluso aunque solo sea para decirles sobre las cosas locas que Zeno solía recibir en su cumpleaños cuando aún estaba con Hiryuu.”

Ella pareció confundida por eso y Zeno solo se rió y la abrazó nuevamente con un solo brazo mientras caminaban de vuelta hacia el campamento, guardándose el pequeño paquete de caramelos entre su túnica. “Zeno se guardará esa historia para otro día, señorita.” Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le dolió pensar en ellos y mientras veía a los demás despertarse y bromear unos con otros sonrió suavemente.

Era por esto que… él podría celebrar sus cumpleaños otra vez con ellos, bromear con ellos y hablarles sobre aquellos que él había conocido y como sí, se habían convertido en leyendas, pero ellos eran ridículos a su propia manera. Ellos cuidaban los unos de los otros y Zeno se preguntó si al año siguiente podría arreglárselas para darle una vaca a Kija por el cumpleaños de Hakuryuu.

Sería incluso más divertido sin explicarles el por qué.

Al menos hasta que su cumpleaños volviera a llegar y finalmente se lo contara.

 


End file.
